You're mine!
by JIJIMATO
Summary: "...kau harus menjadi kekasihku selama tiga hari! dan menuruti semua perintahku! kekeke" "m-mwo? aku tidak mau! ini berlebihan!" DaeLo, yaoi, fluff, school life. Happy reading chap. 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: YAOI! DAELO! SCHOOL LIFE! MUNGKIN ADA TYPO DAN MUNGKIN OOC(?) XD**

**gausah banyak cas-cis-cus, langsung aja yaaa~ happy reading~**

* * *

**You're Mine!  
**

Author's pov

Mata namja berambut merah muda itu terbuka perlahan, sinar matahari pagi yang hangat menerobos disela-sela tirai kamarnya itu menyilaukan mata Zelo.

"zelo! Cepat bangun! Nanti kau terlambat kesekolah! Ini hari pertamamu di sekolah baru~ jadi jangan sampai terlambat ne" terdengar suara namja bersuara husky didepan pintu kamar zelo. Zelo melirik jam dinding yang terletak di dinding dekat pintu, waktu menunjukkan pukul 7.15. zelo memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan bersiap-siap.

Zelo keluar kamar dan mendapati hyungnya yang hendak sarapan dengan seorang namja manis duduk disebelah hyungnya.

"Himchan hyung? Sejak kapan hyung ada disini? Apakah tadi malam hyung menginap disini?" tanya zelo bertubi-tubi pada namja manis itu.

Namja manis itu tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus lembut rambut merah muda milik zelo "tidak zelo-ah, hyung baru datang tadi pagi" dan dibalas anggukan kecil dari zelo.

"ayo zelo, makan sarapanmu" ujar Yongguk seraya memberikan roti pada adik manisnya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"cepat habiskan sarapanmu ne Zelo. Kita berangkat sebentar lagi." Ujar Himchan seraya mengelus surai kelabu milik Zelo.

"nee Himchan hyung~"

.

.

"nah kita sudah sampai di sekolah barumu" ucap Yongguk menatap Zelo yang duduk dibelakangnya melalui kaca spionnya.

"ne hyung, aku berangkat dulu" kata Zelo seraya membuka pintu mobil.

"hey, Zelo, jika ada yang mengganggumu, bilang saja padaku" sahut Himchan yang duduk di sebelah bangku kemudi.

Zelo tertawa kecil. Walaupun hanya sekedar tawa kecil, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti merasa gemas. "tenang saja hyung, disini takkan ada yang menggangguku lagi, selamat tinggal hyung~" ujar Zelo seraya berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya.

Zelo berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil. Namun dari arah belakang, terlihat namja berkulit tan sedang berlari, sepeertinya ia terburu-buru. Tanpa sengaja, namja berkulit tan itu menabrak Zelo yang sedang asyik bersenandung hingga Zelo jatuh terduduk.

Zelo's pov

Aku bersenandung kecil menuju gerbang sekolah, semoga aku mendapatkan banyak teman di sekolah baruku ini~

Ah... dan yang kusuka dari sekolah ini adalah, aku tak perlu khawatir diganggu oleh anak-anak jahil lagi~ aku pasti mendapatkan banyak teman!

BRUK

Aduh.. apa-apaan ini? Pagi-pagi aku sudah kena sial, omona bokongku sakit sekali~

Kulihat namja yang menabrakku juga terjatuh tidak jauh dariku. Kulihat dia memakai seragam yang sama denganku, satu sekolah denganku eoh?

"YA! Hati-hati kalau berjalan! Aish.. jinjja..." aku berteriak padanya.

"mworago?! Ya! Jalanmu terlalu lama!" sahut namja itu. Ah, jinjja malas sekali jika aku harus berurusan dengan orang ini. Kutinggalkan saja dia sendirian, masa bodoh. Dia yang menabrakku kenapa harus aku yang meminta maaf padanya? Seenaknya saja.

"ya! Ya! Mau kemana kau!" seru namja itu. Aku berhenti sebentar dan melirik ke arahnya. "kesekolah tentu saja. Sudah dulu, aku buru-buru" aku langsung melesat masuk halaman sekolah dan memasuki gedung sekolah.

Aku sampai di koridor sekolah, namun aku merasa ada yang kurang. Oh! Aku lupa memakai badge namaku. Aku merogoh saku seragamku. Eo? Kemana badge namaku? Dengan panik aku mencari keseluruh saku seragamku dan celanaku, namun hasilnya nihil. Rasanya ingin menangis saja, kenapa pagi ini aku sial sekali sih? Aaah~ eottokhaee?

"mencari ini?"

Author's pov

Namja berkulit tan yang bernama Jung Daehyun itu bangkit posisi jatuhnya. "aish jinjja.. anak itu.. tapi aku belum pernah melihatnya, apa dia siswa baru?" baru saja ia ingin berjalan, ia melihat sesuatu tergeletak di tempat Zelo terjatuh tadi.

"eo? Ige mwoya? Choi Junhong.. Badge nama eoh? Pasti punya anak tadi." Daehyun berlari menuju gedung sekolah dan mendapati Zelo yang panik mencari badge namanya sedang berdiri membelakanginya di koridor sekolah.

"mencari ini?" ucap Daehyun sambil memegang badge nama Zelo. Zelo yang mendengar suara Daehyun langsung menoleh kearah belakang. Wajah Zelo berseri melihat badge namannya berada di tangan Daehyun.

"AH! Badge namaku!" seru Zelo dengan wajah polosnya. _'omona, menggemaskan sekali wajahnya' _batin Daehyun saat melihat wajah Zelo yang berseri itu.

"bisakah kau memberikan badge namaku? Bisa-bisa Yongguk hyung marah padaku jika aku menghilangkan atribut seragamku.." pinta Zelo dengan wajah memelas.

Jantung Daehyun berdetak kencang, dan Daehyun bisa saja memakan namja tinggi di depannya ini. _'argh... Demi cheesecake di seluruh dunia, dia manis sekali..'_ batin Daehyun sambil menatap wajah Zelo yang sedang memelas. Timbul niatan jahil(?) di dalam benak Daehyun.

"ehem.. jika kau mau badge nama ini kukembalikan, kau harus mengikuti syarat-syarat dariku" ujar Daehyun sambil ber-smirk ria.

"eo? Syarat apa?" tanya Zelo dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"pertama, kau jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'kau' aku ini sunbae-mu tahu? Panggil aku dengan sebutan master"

"eo? Master? Baiklah" Zelo yang polos menjawabnya begitu saja, dan disambut dengan smirk kemenangan(?) milik seorang Jung Daehyun.

"kedua, kau harus menjadi kekasihku selama 3 hari! Tentu saja kau harus menuruti apa yang kumau! Anggap saja ini bentuk permohonan maaf darimu karena kau tadi sudah menghalangi jalanku Kekeke~" ucap Daehyun seraya menyeringai.

"m-mwo? Aku tidak mau! Ini berlebihan! Lagipula master yang menabrakku" Zelo menolak, namun semburat merah di pipi putihnya terlihat oleh Daehyun.

"tak mau? Yasudah, aku juga tak akan mengembalikan badge nama ini padamu" jawab Daehyun santai.

"e-eh? Ba-baiklah, untuk 3 hari saja kan?"

"ne.. ne.. kalau begitu mulai hari ini kau kekasihku! Aku minta ppoppo" jawab Daehyun santai sambil menunjuk bibir Zelo.

Pipi Zelo memanas. "a-apa-apaan kau—"

"eits, ingat syarat pertama"

"yaish, apa-apaan kau master! Kita bahkan baru bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu"

"tak mau eoh?"

"yaissshh, baiklah.. tutup matamu" Daehyun menutup matanya, entah mengapa Zelo merasa gugup sekali, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, '_kenapa disini sepi sekali? dan kenapa tak ada orang yang ingin menolongku? Yaissh'_ batin Zelo. Zelo mencium pipi Daehyun dengan cepat dan buru-buru melepasnya.

"yak! Apa-apaan itu?" Daehyun membuka mata dan melemparkan tatapan protes ke arah Zelo.

"ja-jangan protes!" jawab Zelo sambil menunduk. Wajah Zelo sudah memerah sekali karena malu.

Daehyun gemas melihat Zelo yang tersipu. Daehyun mengangkat wajah zelo dengan lembut, menatap lama mata Zelo yang memancarkan kepolosan. Daehyun mendekati wajah Zelo perlahan. Zelo terdiam, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang dan tak tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Dan—

**TBC**

**gyahahahaha! nanggung ya nanggung~~~ sengaja kok :p /slapped. Ditunggu ya chap. 2-nya~ review-nya ya:( kalo ga ada saran dkk.(?) ji gatau kekurangan ff ini dimana/? hehehe~ gamsa~**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAAAI! MIAN BARU UPDATE;-; JI-NYA SIBUK TRY OUT SAMA YANG LAIN(?) SEBAGAI BONUS, CHAP 2 AGAK PANJANGAN HUEHUE.**

**YOU'RE MINE!**

**By: JIJIMATO**

**DaeLo pairing**

_**previous chap.:**_

_**Zelo terdiam, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang dan tak tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Dan—**_

**chapter 2.**

KRIIIIING!

Bel tanda masuk sekolahpun berbunyi. Daehyun tersentak kaget dan Zelo menghela nafas lega.

"cih.. mengganggu saja" desis Daehyun. Daehyun jelas tak suka pada bel sekolah yang berbunyi tadi, ia menganggapnya sebagai 'perusak acara'

"Sudah dulu ya.. eum.. master? Aku mau masuk ke kelas dulu " ucap Zelo seraya berlari menuju ruang kelasnya.

Daehyun menatap punggung Zelo yang menjauh darinya. "sepertinya ada yang lupa.. omo! Badge namanya masih ada di tanganku! Aish, biarlah, nanti akan kuberikan pada saat pulang sekolah"

Zelo's pov

Aku hampir saja terlambat masuk kelas, semua ini gara-gara sunbae iseng itu! Coba saja tadi langsung kurebut badge nama itu dari tangannya. Aish! Choi Junhong pabo!

Omong-omong, badge namaku belum dikembalikan ya? Omo! Yaishh... badge namaku pasti masih ada di tangan sunbae jahil itu! Bagaimana ini? Sekolah ini kan ketat sekali peraturannya.. aah sudahlah, mungkin seonsaengnim tidak akan menyadarinya.

Aku meletakkan tas di bangku yang masih kosong di barisan belakang, kulihat beberapa murid yang melihatku dengan tatapan yang asing. Jujur saja, aku tak suka bila diperhatikan begitu. Seakan aku adalah makhluk luar angkasa yang sedang studi banding.

Baru saja aku ingin meletakkan bokongku di kursi tiba-tiba pintu ruangan kelas terbuka dan seluruh murid di kelasku berdiri. Seonsaengnim memasuki kelas, aku ikut berdiri, lalu kulihat semuanya membungkuk hormat kepada seonsaengnim dan duduk kembali. Aku mengikuti gerakan mereka dengan kikuk.

"Hei kau yang dibelakang, kenapa tadi gerakanmu kikuk sekali?" aku terkejut, seonsaengnim memanggilku atau siapa? Kulirik kiri dan kanan, murid yang duduk di sebelah kananku membuka mulutnya seakan berbicara padaku "kau, bodoh. Berhati-hatilah dia agak 'ganas'" baru aku mau membalas perkataannya tiba-tiba seonsaengnim berbicara "kau, sepertinya murid baru. Ayo maju kedepan dan perkenalkan dirimu"

Omo, ini hari sialku. Bagaimana kalau ia menyadari jika badge namaku tidak tertempel di seragamku? Hahh.. tenang Zelo, tenang. Pak tua itu pasti tak akan menyadarinya.

Aku berjalan dengan tenang menuju depan kelas, aku berdiri menghadap teman-teman sekelasku. Akan kubuat cepat perkenalan ini.

"perkenalkan, namaku Choi Junhong, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Zelo. Mohon bantuannya."

Mulutku melontarkan kata-kata itu dengan cepat dan lancar. Bagus. Aku buru-buru kembali ke tempat dudukku. "eo? Cepat sekali." Komentar seonsaengnim. Aku hanya tersenyum lega(?)

Seonsaengnim memerintahkan kami semua untuk membuka buku pelajaran, untung saja Yongguk hyung telah membelikan aku buku pelajaran yang sesuai dengan sekolah ini.

"psst.." aku menoleh kearah kanan. Ke asal suara. Oh, murid yang tadi.

"ada apa?" aku menggerakan mulutku seraya melirik ke arahnya.

"kau beruntung, dia tidak memperhatikan kelengkapan seragammu"

Eo? Apakah anak ini memperhatikan seragamku?

"ah benarkah?"

"ne, ngomong-ngomong perkenalkan, aku Moon Jongup, panggil saja Jongup"

"ne, Jongup-ssi" ujarku seraya mengangguk.

.

.

Author's pov

Bel menandakan jam pelajaran terakhir pun berbunyi. Zelo berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, disana ia akan menunggu masternya—Daehyun—supaya bisa mengembalikan badge nama miliknya.

Ditengah perjalanan menuju gerbang sekolah, bahu Zelo ditepuk oleh Jongup yang berada di belakangnya. "Zelo, eum.. kau ada acara tidak sehabis pulang sekolah?"

"eo.. memangnya ada apa?"

"aku ingin mengajakmu ke cafe" jawab Jongup dengan sedikit gugup.

"boleh sa—"

"tidak boleh, anak ini akan pergi ke cafe bersamaku" omongan Zelo dipotong oleh Daehyun yang tiba-tiba su dah berada di sampingnya.

"eo?! Mwora—"

"sst.. diam saja sayang" bisik Daehyun di depan telinga Zelo seraya merangkul leher Zelo. Zelo terdiam dan pipinya memerah, bisikan Daehyun membuatnya meleleh(?). Jongup yang berada di depan mereka pun hanya bisa memasang ekspresi datarnya.

Daehyun yang melihat tingkah laku Jongup pun hanya bisa melihat dingin ke arah Jongup.

"maaf saja ya, dia ini milikku" ucap Daehyun kepada Jongup.

"ugh, ne sunbaenim. Maaf Zelo, aku telah lancang" Jongup mengucapkannya dengan malas-malasan, dan pergi meninggalkan Daehyun dan Zelo.

"nah, gangguan sudah pergi. Kajja, kita ke cafe" ucap Daehyun seraya mencoba merangkul pundak Zelo yang sedikit leih tinggi darinya.

"kau ini tak sopan sekali sih" cibir Zelo.

"eh? Kenapa? Kau tertarik dengan anak itu hm?"

"mwo? Aniyo.. aku hanya tak suka dengan sikapmu" masih dengan _pout_-nya Zelo memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Daehyun, yang mana ingin sekali Daehyun lahap bibir cherry milik Zelo itu.

"baiklah, aku takkan melakukannya lagi, dan... bisakah kau hentikan itu?" ujar Daehyun sambil berjalan keluar sekolah diikuti Zelo disampingnya.

"eo? Melakukan apa? Aku tak melakukan apa-apa" jawab Zelo masih ber-_pout_ ria(?) dan berjalan mendahului Daehyun.

"_pout_-mu itu, tolong hentikan sebelum aku melakukan hal yang tidak terduga"

"melakukan apa hm? _You're gonna kiss me?_ Hahahaha! Master ada-ada saja" tawa Zelo yang terdengar renyah itu membuat Daehyun gemas, terlebih lagi saat lesung pipi Zelo yang menghiasi pipi putihnya.

'_ah , sial!'_ batin Daehyun.

Daehyun menghampiri Zelo, memegang pipi putih itu dan mencium bibir cherry Zelo dengan cepat.

"_yup, and I just did" _jawab Daehyun tenang. _Well,_ dia pura-pura tenang, sebenarnya jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan ia berharap Zelo tidak mendengar bunyi detak jantungnya.

Sedangkan Zelo, ia mematung, dan rona pipinya terlihat sangat merah. Daehyun yang gemas pun mencubit pipi putih Zelo. "hahaha, kau ini lucu sekali sih, kajja, kita ke cafe" dan dibalas anggukan oleh Zelo.

.

.

Dan disanalah mereka, duduk di dalam ruangan cafe yang tidak begitu ramai namun, dapat membuat orang yang berada di dalamnya merasa betah. Cafe itu mempunyai ornamen-ornamen kecil sederhana yang menghiasi cafe itu dan aroma biji kopi serta bau kue-kue yang baru keluar dari oven sebagai pelengkapnya.

Zelo meminum _frappe_-nya sedikit, dan memakan krim yang ada diatasnya sambil melihat Daehyun yang memakan _cheesecake_ di hadapannya. Ia terdiam, merasa kikuk bila ia bersama Daehyun,

'_yaish.. kenapa aku jadi kikuk begini? Ini pasti karena sunbae jahil ini yang menciumku tadi'_ batin Zelo, dan seketika Zelo mengingat kejadian yang tak diduga olehnya, dan pipi Zelo merona lagi.

"kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu merah? Kau sakit?" tanya Daehyun dengan mulut penuh _cheesecake_.

"a-aniyo master.." Zelo menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan dijawab oleh anggukan kecil dari Daehyun.

"ah.. sebentar" Daehyun mengarahkan ibu jarinya kearah sudut bibir Zelo yang terdapat krim _frappe_, "kalau kau minum itu dilihat" ujar Daehyun sambil melanjutkan kegiatan memakan _cheesecake_. "apa kau terpesona padaku? Sampai-sampai kau tak menyadari ada krim di sudut bibirmu?" tanya Daehyun sambil menunjukkan _smirk_.

Zelo yang sedang merona itu mendengar pernyataan Daehyun langsung menggeleng kuat, "a-ani! Master ini pede sekali" Daehyun mengacak-acak elan rambut merah muda Zelo, "kau menggemaskan."

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, bel kecil diatas pintu cafe itu berbunyi, menandakan seseorang masuk ke dalam cafe. Seorang namja berambut coklat tua memasuki cafe sendirian, ia membeli _latte_ dingin dan hendak keluar cafe, namun sebelum namja itu keluar, ia melihat Daehyun sedang duduk dengan namja berambut merah muda dihadapannya.

"Oi Jung!" serunya seraya menghampiri Daehyun. Yang dipanggil namanya itupun melambaikan tangannya.

"hey, jae. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Daehyun kepada namja—Youngjae—itu.

"tentu saja membeli _latte_." Jawab Youngjae santai. "hey, Jung, siapa dia?" bisik Youngjae kepada Daehyun. Zelo yang melihat kedua orang dihadapannya ini berbisik hanya bisa menunjukkan ekspresi _blank_-nya.

Selesai Daehyun dan Youngjae berbisik, Youngjae memandang Zelo dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, dan tersenyum lebar "jadi kau yang bernama Zelo? Kenalkan, aku Yoo Youngjae sahabat si bodoh ini" ucap Youngjae sambil menjabat tangan Zelo. "ne~ aku Zelo, senang berkenalan denganmu, sunbaenim" balas jelo sambil tersenyum manis, "panggil saja aku dengan sebutan hyung" balas Youngjae sambil meminum _latte_ miliknya.

"aigoo.. hey Dae, aku tau kenapa kau bisa menyukainya, dia amat manis!" Daehyun yang sedang makan _cheesecake_ pun langsung tersedak begitu mendengar perkataan Youngjae. "a-ah.. gomawo.." ucap Zelo sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"hey, kau tahu tidak, selama di kelas tadi si bodoh ini terus-terusan membicarakanmu, dia bilang kau amat manis! Dan sepertinya dia—YAAK!" injakan dari kaki milik Daehyun mendarat dengan sukses di kaki Youngjae. Namja berambut coklat tua itu memberikan _death glare_-nya kepada Daehyun, namun Daehyun bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi sesuatu.

"e-eo? Apa yang terjadi denganmu hyung? Apa master melukaimu?" tanya Zelo dengan wajah polosnya.

"aish... iya, tadi si bodoh ini menginj—eh? Apa katamu tadi? Master?" curahan hati(?) Youngjae terpotong ketika ia menyadari bahwa Zelo memanggil sahabatnya itu dengan sebutan 'master'.

"i-iya.. aku harus memanggilnya master selama 3 hari ini, memangnya maksud dari master itu apa?" tanya Zelo dengan polosnya.

"Jung Daehyun... kau..." Youngjae memberi _death glare_ terbaiknya kepada Daehyun.

"apa?" jawab Daehyun santai. Dengan segera Youngjae menarik lengan Daehyun dan membawanya menuju meja di pojok ruangan dan memaksanya duduk.

"Yaish! Ada ada sih? Kenapa kau menarikku tiba-tiba? Kau mengganggu acara makanku tau."

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Daehyun, Youngjae mendaratkan jitakan indah(?) ke kepala Daehyun.

"Yak! Kenapa kau menjitak aku?!" protes Daehyun sambil sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"kau ini bodoh! Apa yang kau telah kau perbuat kepada anak polos itu hm?" tanya Youngjae sambil mendaratkan jitakannya lagi di kepala Daehyun.

"Yak! Melakukan apa?"

"mengapa anak itu memanggilmu dengan sebutan master? Bagaimana jika orang lain mendengarnya? Pasti orang lain akan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Kau ini" sembur Youngjae sambil menjitak Daehyun (lagi).

"hey, yak! Hentikan jitakanmu itu! Aku hanya iseng, ok? Takkan kuulangi lagi."

"begitu lebih baik" ujar Youngjae sambil berdiri.

Zelo yang melihat adegan jitak-menjitak(?) dari kejauhan itu hanya bisa bingung. _'mereka ini sedang apa sih?'_ batinnya.

Daehyun dan Youngjae berjalan menuju meja tempat Zelo berada, dan duduk di hadapan Zelo. Youngjae memustuskan untuk pulang dan berpamitan dengan Daehyun dan menyelesaikan acara makannya yang sempat ditunda Youngjae.

"hey, ada apa tadi?" tanya Zelo.

"tidak ada apa-apa"

Zelo hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka. Zelo memainkan sedotannya, mengaduk-aduk minumannya, meminumnya sedikit, dan mengaduk-aduknya lagi. Daehyun menyelesaikan makanannya, dan bersender pada kursi yang didudukinya sambil melihat zelo yang sedang asyik memainkan minumannya. Cukup lama Daehyun memandangi Zelo , dan butuh waktu yang lama pula bagi Zelo bahwa dirinya sedang diamati oleh sunbaenimnya itu. Zelo yang sadar sedang dipandangi itu melihat Daehyun dengan tatapan bingungnya yang menggemaskan. Daehyun buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya menuju arah jendela cafe.

Zelo berdeham. "ada apa?"

Daehyun menggumam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya samar-samar. _'aish.. aku ini kenapa?'_ pikir Daehyun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"kau ini kenapa sih? Kau tidak enak badan?" Zelo mendekat dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Daehyun.

Jantung Daehyun berdebar tak karuan. "e-ehem.. ti-tidak kok aku tidak apa-apa" Daehyun berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin.

"tapi kau berkeringat dan wajahmu merah.. kau yakin? Apa kita harus pulang sekarang?" terlihat raut khawatir dari wajah Zelo.

"y-ya, ayo kita pulang" Daehyun menggendong tasnya dan hendak meninggalkan cafe diikuti Zelo dibelakangnya. 'anak ini... _such a cutie pie_' batin Daehyun.

Daehyun dan Zelo berjalan beriringan keluar cafe, Daehyun sudah bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya sekarang(?).

"eum.. sunbae—"

"panggil aku dengan hyung saja, tidak perlu terlalu formal denganku" potong Daehyun tanpa melirik ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"baiklah, hyung, kapan kau akan mengembalikan badge namaku?"

"hm? Ah.. iya, ini kukembalikan" baru saja Zelo akan mengambil badge miliknya, Daehyun menarik tangannya lagi.

"eoh? Kembalikan!" protes Zelo dibalas dengan _smirk_ milik Daehyun. Zelo hanya memutar bola matanya sambil menghela nafas. "apa lagi? Apa ada syarat lagi?"

"nomor ponselmu."

"m-mwo? Haish, baiklah! Kemarikan ponselmu" Daehyun memberikan ponselnya, dan membiarkan Zelo mengetik nomornya sendiri.

"ini, jangan disalah gunakan, ne!" Zelo mengembalikan ponsel Daehyun dan Daehyun mengembalikan badge namanya.

"pfft.. kalau ada sms 'mama di kantor polisi, mama butuh pulsa, jangan telp. dulu" itu bukan aku"

**_Daehyun takut ketauan. Salah. #daehyunbukanmamamintapulsa #iniapa #okeauthorstress #abaikan_**

"kau ini lucu sekali, aku ini masih sekolah, aku tidak mau dapat masalah karena menyalah gunakan nomor ponsel anak kecil"

"baguslah.. eh, tadi apa kau bilang? Anak kecil?" terdengar Zelo tidak terima dengan perkataan Daehyun. Sedangkan Daehyun sibuk dengan ponselnya. Lebih tepatnya, sibuk mengganti nama kontak, nama Zelo yang disimpan oleh Zelo sebelumnya diganti menjadi '_Jelly'_.

"yaaa~ kau anak kecil~ omong-omong, kau tau daerah sekitar sini kan? Aaah, pasti kau tau, aku harus buru-buru pulang, annyeong~" pamit Daehyun dengan buru-buru dan langsung mencegat ojek taksi, dan taksi itupun melesat menuju jalan raya.

"YAAAK! Aish... otthokhae? Aku tak tau daerah sini.. akan sia-sia juga bila aku menghubungi yongguk hyung atau himchan hyung, pasti mereka masih sibuk.." Zelo frustasi di pinggir jalan(?)

Jongup yang baru keluar dari mini market yang dekat cafe itu melihat Zelo yang sedang frustasi(?) itupun mendekati Zelo.

"hey, kau Zelo kan? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Zelo memalingkan badannya ke sumber suara, dan dia sedikit lega mengetahui yang bicara dengannya itu teman sekelasnya, bukan penculik(?)

"huaaa, Jongup-ssi! Kurasa aku tersesat... aku tak tau daerah sekitar sini, sungguh! Bisa kah kau mengantarku pulang?" Jongup sebenarnya tak keberatan mengantar Zelo pulang, namun Zelo mengeluarkan jurus(?) _puppy_ _eyes_-nya yang menggemaskan itu terlalu awal, sehingga Jongup terpesona(?)

"aish.. kau tidak mau ya? Ya sudahlah.. terima kas—"

"aku mau kok mengantarmu pulang" potong Jongup dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu, ini alamatku" Zelo memberikan lipatan kertas kecil yang disimpannya di kantong celananya kepada Jongup.

"aah~ alamat ini lumayan dekat dari sini, ayo aku antar" Jongup langsung menarik lembut tangan Zelo menuju alamat yang dituju.

Sesampainya di depan rumah, Zelo mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Jongup yang telah mengantarnya pulang. Zelo mengajak Jongup untuk bertukar nomor ponsel. Jongup berharap ini bukan mimpi(?)

"eh, omong-omong, tadi kau ke cafe dengan siapa?"

"dengan Daehyun sunbae, ada apa memangnya?"

"tidak.. dia tidak mengantarmu pulang?"

"tidak.. huh aku jadi kesal kalau mengingat hal itu lagi, dia tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja setelah mendapatkan nomor ponselku" Zelo bercerita sambil menunjukkan _pout-_nya_._ Sungguh menggoda iman bagi Jongup(?)

"mwo? Nomor ponsel?"

"iya, entah apa yang diinginkannya"

Jongup terdiam sebentar dan berpamitan pulang pada Zelo. Setelah Zelo masuk ke dalam rumah, Jongup loncat kegirangan(?)

'_YEAAAAH! Aku bertukar nomor ponsel dengannya dan mengantarnya pulang~! Ini hari keberuntungankuu~~'_ batin Jongup sambil menunjukkan senyum kemenangannya pada dunia(?)

.

.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Zelo melihat ke jam di kamarnya. Sudah pukul 7 dan Yongguk belum tiba di rumah. Zelo bosan dan memutuskan untuk mengecek ponselnya.

**_2 new messages_**

_'eo?'_Zelo membuka _inbox_ dan mengeceknya satu persatu.

Pesan pertama.

**_Fr: Moon Jongup_**

**_18:23_**

**_Hey. Coba tebak siapa aku. kk_**

'lucu, tentu saja aku tau kk' Zelo mengetik sms balasan.

**_To: Moon Jongup_**

**_19:02_**

**_Kau Jongup~ _**

Zelo membuka sms kedua.

**_Fr: unknown number_**

**_18:34_**

**_Hey anak kecil, ini aku Daehyun. Maaf tadi aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Aku tadi benar-benar terburu-buru, kau selamat sampai rumah kan?_**

Entah kenapa Zelo merasa senang menerima sms dari Daehyun. Dengan cepat Zelo membalasnya, tapi sebelumnya Zelo menyimpan nomor ponsel Daehyun ke daftar kontaknya. Zelo menamainya _'cheese cake'_

**_To: Cheese cake_**

**_19:03_**

**_Aku bukan anak kecil! Ya ya, tak usah dipikirkan~ tentu saja aku selamat kkk._**

Sms terkirim.

Zelo menunggu balasan.

5 menit.

10 menit.

**_1 new message_**

Zelo berdebar(?)

**_Fr: Moon Jongup_**

**_19:12_**

**_Kk~ betul sekali~ _**

Helaan nafas kecewa keluar dari mulut Zelo. Zelo membalas sms Jongup.

**_To: Moon Jongup_**

**_19:12_**

**_Kkk~ _**

15 menit, Yongguk pulang dan membawa makan malam untuk dirinya dan Zelo. Dan belum ada sms balasan. Zelo memutuskan untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu.

30 menit. Zelo sudah selesai makan, dan cuci piring, namun belum ada balasan.

45 menit. Zelo belum menyerah, Zelo menonton tv sambil menunggu sms balasan.

90 menit. Zelo hampir menyerah(?) Zelo beranjak dari ruang tv dan menuju kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi.

95 menit. Belum ada sms, Yongguk menyuruh Zelo tidur. Zelo menuju ruang tidurnya.

100 menit. Zelo menyerah, 'mungkin memang tidak akan dibalas' pikirnya. Zelo menarik selimut hingga menutupi bahunya. Dan mengecek ponselnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum ia tidur.

**_1 new message_**

Zelo berharap ini bukan sms dari operator(?)

**_Fr: Cheese cake_**

**_21:48_**

**_Ok._**

"ya. Aku menunggu balasan selama 100 menit, dan kau hanya membalas sesingkat itu? Ya ya ya" Zelo bergumam.

Zelo memutuskan untuk tidak membalasnya dan meletakan ponselnya di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya lalu memejamkan mata.

'_kenapa aku kesal dia menjawab sesingkat itu? Aku kan baru mengenalnya tadi pagi. Aish sudahlah, masa bodoh'_ pikir Zelo.

Zelo memejamkan kedua matanya dan terlelap.

**TBC**

* * *

**Haaaa~ ending chap ini gaje ya? hiks stuck nih ottheokhae;-;**

**baydeweeei~ ini balesan reviewnyaa~ makasih yang udah review *bow***

**Bambaya: hehehe~~ siapppp~~ makasih udah review muach/?**

**risna: ehehe~ sengaja~ #plak ini udah panjangan koook~ makasih udah review dan baca^^**

**pumpkin rafa: udah greget macem maddog belom? OwO/? ini udah panjangan kook:3 makasih udah review dan bacaa~ OuO**

**jimae407203: hehehe~ menurut ji, kalo ff yaoi ada zelonya pasti sweet/? #plak hehehe miaan~ kemaren sengaja dibuat tbc/? makasih udah review dan bacaaa^^**

**safiraamoshi: ne~ neee~~ udah diupdate~~ makasih udah review dan bacaaaa^^**

**ehehe makasih banyak nee T^T ditunggu reviewnya lagi;3**


End file.
